A Hearts True Power
by Fractured Reflections
Summary: AU One day, the town's gossip failed them. This, of course, was exactly what the new residents had planned on. They didn't want anyone knowing who they were because they didn't want gossip. They were trying to give their children a chance at a normal life. This... is the story of their children and the friends they will make. Rating may change, Adventure in near future
1. The New Kid on the Block

**theBrickWall: As some of you may know I have previously attempted to write a fan-fiction based on Kingdom Hearts called Transparent Reflections, but I wasn't quite happy with its story or its length of chapter. As such, I am starting over with a new one, keeping the story aspects I like and ditching the ones I didn't. Although Bob's still around helping out. And so it begins:**

Destiny Island had always been a quiet place, and despite its lack of change or variety, its residents liked it that way. Of course... that's not to say they didn't love their gossip. As a matter of fact, that seemed to be all most of them ever did. There wasn't a soul in around who hadn't heard about Cloud and Tifa's Coliseum days, or Tidus having shared a Paopu fruit with Yuna. However, when a place manages to stay the same for as long as Destiny Island did... when change does occur, it's bound to be huge.

One day, the town's gossip failed them. You see, when new people move into a private subdivision like the Isle Orchard, which to no one's surprise was not, at any time, an actual orchard, the locals usually knew about it beforehand. This time, however, proved to be different. In fact, no one even knew the place had been purchased until the new owners began having a house built on the hill. This, of course, was exactly what the new residents had planned on. They didn't want anyone knowing who they were because they didn't want gossip. Instead they were trying to give their children a chance at a normal life, something they themselves had given up on a long time ago. This... is the story of their children and the friends they will make.

* * *

So I was alone, driving one of the moving trucks from the piers because I wasn't comfortable riding with either of the men. I noticed people following the truck as we, er, I arrived and sure enough when I pulled up there was no way out. I was surrounded. Luckily no one knew me or my sister; we were kept out of our parents' spotlights so that one day when we were ready, we could live normal lives. It worked well enough so that only our parents' closest friends, not even their children, knew who we were. It was no coincidence that we were moving into the same subdivision of two such friends.

It appeared to surprise them that I was alone, as I had, somehow, lost the other truck. I noticed immediately a familiar pair of young boys though I was sure I had never met either of them before. _Maybe I've seen someone related to them... Oh, well here they come…_ "Hello, we would like to welcome you…" the one with the spikey brown hair started, but ran out of breath and had to pause, so the long silver haired boy finished.

"To Isle Orchard, and of course Destiny Islands. My name is Riku Masters and this goofy hairball," he said with without a hint of sarcasm or humor as his companion gave a smile deserving of a trophy. _Masters? That was a name I knew… One of Aqua's college friends that lives here… Is he related to Terra maybe?_ He continued as I thought about it, "Is my best friend, Sora Noland. Also, we noticed you don't have a moving crew, and…" _Noland…_ _I know that name! Cloud, Dad's friend!_

"We wanted to know if you would like some help moving in?" Sora finished still smiling at me. It then became apparent that he noticed what I was wearing, a light pink sun dress and heels, because he had one of those questioning looks on his face as he said "Hey, you wouldn't happen to have been banking on meeting a pair of strapping young men such as ourselves, would you?"

I laughed when I finally got a chance to speak. "Hi, it's nice to meet both of you, my name's Kairi Ae… er… Kairi Rivers." I blushed as I had almost slipped up and gave away who I was, hoping no one noticed. "And I might have been hoping that… Kidding actually, I wonder what happened to the other truck, I must have lost them somewhere near the piers… Oh there they are! Of course they wouldn't mind some help anyway, and my parents said I should try and make friends right away so why not!" I added staring at Sora when I ran out of breath. For some reason that smile was kind of hard to look away from.

"Well, come on everyone, make way!" Riku shouted to get the crowd to get out of the second truck's path. They complied and several of them left, mostly children, their parents, and the elderly, so now there was a small army of adolescents and young adults waiting around to help out.

As the pair of men climbed out of the other truck they looked at the mass of helping hands and smiled at each other, probably thinking that this was going to be an easy job, boy were they wrong. Getting an army of teenagers to carry furniture around is easy keeping them going for very long is quite difficult, so the only ones left were Sora and Riku in the end, and they still had a truck to unload.

I had headed off to change into more casual wear so I could go for a walk or something. I locked the dark stained oak door of my room. It was large for a bedroom especially when there was nothing in it. The walls were a very light pink with a floral design around the room at the four foot mark. The carpet was a nice sandy beige and very soft. The only issue was the fact that boxes and suitcases were littered around on the floor and my red oak desk.

I gathered my suitcases together and took them into the very large walk-in closet leading to my bathroom, didn't need to use that. I unpacked my clothes hanging up my dresses, skirts, pants and shirts and tucking away my underwear in the pair of drawers set out for those. Then I found a pair of light blue skinny-jeans and a baggy white tee with a pink flower design on the right shoulder. _There, much more casual, now they should be up here with those shelves… _I thought to myself as I went to unlock my door and on cue they pushed in.

"Hey guys, you want some help with the last of it?" I asked. Sora nodded as they set the dark mahogany shelf in my room. "Cool, and afterwards, would one of you be able to show me around the community?" I asked using a sarcastic pouty face as a joke; little did I know it would be completely effective.

So of course they both said, "Sure. I've got nothing better… I was talking first. No you weren't, yes I was. God… Fu… Shut the…" Then they both broke out laughing and I had no idea how to respond, so I just kind of stood there awkwardly in the corner until they finished laughing. Then Riku added, with all due seriousness, "Sorry we've always been like this."

"It's okay; anyway let's go get something out of the truck, 'kay guys?" I asked as I led them out the door and down the stairs. When we looked in the truck all that was left were a few matrasses and bedframes. "Wow, the crew moves fast… Well how about we take in the bedframes and leave the matrasses for the guys being paid to do this stuff anyway." I giggled as I climbed in and slid one of the bed frame boxes out to them.

"Yeah that sounds like the best idea I've heard all day." Riku replied as he picked up the box, and the next one I slid, altogether there were six. "You have a big family or something, I thought you were alone?" he added before running the boxes in.

"Wow, ask a question and run off before getting an answer, he's gonna have to try harder if he's going to compete with you!" I joked as I slid Sora the last two. He was dumbstruck by that. "I'm kidding, geese Sora get a grip!" I said with a wink and a devilish grin as I jumped out of the truck and grabbed the last two boxes I had slid to the end. I enjoyed messing people like that.

Sora followed as I headed inside and we put the boxes away before we headed out into town. The first thing they showed me was the school I would be attending, reminding me to buy a uniform and pick up my schedule if I hadn't already. Then they showed me the mall which I found to be decent in size given its location, what with its fifty or so stores, including restaurants. They also showed me around downtown, took me to the park, and eventually they told me about the island where they always hang out.

"That sounds wonderful! But it's getting dark and I'd rather not be out to sea so late! Um how about you guys come over so I can show you around my new house it should be set up now! My parents hired people to set out the furniture and stock the house with food. But… I'll buy pizza anyway!" I giggled again when Sora's and Riku's stomachs simultaneously rumbled. "Hey…" I turned to look at them with a devilish smile before adding, "Race ya!" And… I bolted.

"Hey! Not fair!" Sora shouted as he too sprinted, followed by a chuckling Riku. We raced from the shore on the opposite side of the community up the hill and to my front door.

Riku won the race even with our head starts and I kept going on about him cheating. It was surprising how much I felt at home with them given that I didn't know them well, and that they were er, well boys. Sora let me beat him, but I figured out and was purposefully ignoring him. "You know if you two keep this up every time we hang out I'm finding a new best friend." Riku said to Sora in mock disgust as we walked into the kitchen.

"Keep what up?" Sora asked leaning against the center island's white marble countertop. I felt hurt, for what, I don't know for sure, but it hurt. I tried to mask it but Riku seemed to notice. So I quickly pulled out my cell phone and dialed for pizza, I figured they weren't picky so I decided to order three Supremes. Hey I was hungry and they were boys

Riku seemed deep in thought for a second, but it appeared that some of his thoughts leaked out."If only some of the girls here were more interested in an actual relationship instead of flaunting boyfriends like accessories…" I was startled by the comment for a second but finished the call without a problem in time to notice that Riku was blushing.

"I feel you man!" Sora nodded in agreement and then suddenly jumped, "N-not that y-yo-you're like that, K-Kairi…" He was suddenly scarlet. _Oh, my, god… He's so adorable… Like a puppy… Totally not like a future boyfriend or anything… _I laughed it off.

"Hey so what do you guys want to do? We have video games; we have board games, card games, well just about any games you can think of." I giggled as I led them into another room of the house. It was huge; there was room for a six seat sofa, three Lazy Boy recliners, and a shelf full of games, a projector screen, every game system I've ever heard of, and more.

Sora's jaw dropped, Riku let out a low whistle, and I was giddy with excitement. "You… weren't kidding… Who are you, a billionaire? A billionaire's daughter?" Riku asked in a mocking tone. I frowned, excitement obviously gone. "Haha, wow someone can't take a joke!" Riku laughed at me. _Wow what a jerk._ I thought sarcastically as I laughed too.

"Ooooh! The new Call of Duty! Anyone up for a few rounds?" Sora asked practically jumping up and down with joy and changing the subject. I nodded with a big smile and Riku followed suit with a nod of his own, and so we finished the night with a few shots to Sora's head over the last few pieces of pizza, in the game obviously, because he kind of sucked. The fun eventually had to come to an end and Sora and Riku were about to head home.

Instead however they stuck around because I blushed, saying, "Um… I know I hardly know you guys and all, but it's a big house… And I… I just really don't wanna… Y'know? Be alone…" _Please say yes… _I was truly worried, what with my parents out for a week and my sister finishing up at our old house I was all alone.

"Um… You're saying you want us to stay over tonight?" Sora asked understanding. I nodded and Riku agreed to do so as well, so they both let their parents know they were keeping me company tonight and then we all went on to play Monopoly, which Riku won, I suspect foul play, but I let it slide.

Before we went to bed I decided to see if my earlier suspicions about the boy's relations were true so I cleared my throat and asked, "Um… Sora, is your father Cloud Noland?" And Riku, are you related to Terra by any chance?" I added. I was sure of it now the resemblances were too obvious, in fact I felt silly for asking.

"Yeah in both cases those are our fathers, why?" Riku asked a suspicion of his own appearing on his face. _Did he know that something was off about whom I said I was?_ Possibly I suppose, given that Terra was his father he was likely good at seeing past lies.

"Well I'm not actually Kairi Rivers, can you guys keep a secret…" I waited for them to nod before continuing, "Your fathers are both good friends with my parents, a famous acting couple, I'm Kairi Ae…"

"Aether, right? Explains the house and the fact that no one knew who was moving in, and that my dad wouldn't say. He knew, he always knows." Riku said with certainty now, cutting me off. I couldn't help but look surprised at his comment; he guessed my last name so quickly. There were so many acting couples. _Wait he's met my parents before… That's right! _

"What? Cool, my dad was serious! Don't worry I won't tell anyone, besides my dad would kill me." Sora said quickly, a look of terror crossing his face as he pictured what I assumed to be what his father was like when he was upset. Knowing his father personally I agreed giving him a knowing nod.

"Mine too; he'd kill both of us actually, him for telling and me for letting him." Riku smiled, I was starting to notice how rare those smiles were, and I think that was the only one I had seen… _Is he always like that? _Sora nodded with a shrug.

"Thanks guys!" I giggled again happy to know I had someone I could confide in, two of them in this case. Well, other than my sister when she shows up, after that I let them pick from one of our spare rooms.

**theBrickWall: That's it for now, I plan to vary the person narrating each chapter. Please review, especially if you notice mistakes or ways to improve, any advice is welcome, also any tips for writing certain characters or as females in general, given that I am a male, will be EXTRAORDINARILY helpful. **

**Until next time!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. A Restless and Awkward Night

**theBrickWall: So welcome back, I take it you found promise in the last chapter or you likely wouldn't be here. Well, here's the next chapter, narrated by Sora this time. I've been getting some help from Bob with these. Enjoy! Or not… whatever… **

I couldn't sleep, it was such a big house, and Riku and I were alone with this amazing girl we met yesterday. Of course, it had first seemed that Riku had his eyes on her too, then for some reason he visibly surrendered. Maybe he was giving her to me, it wouldn't be impossible, what with the hundreds of girls who would love to date him. Well, I went downstairs to get something to drink, hoping she wouldn't mind, but when I got there she was sitting at the table talking with the phone on speaker.

"Yeah Mom, the house is great, and I met some other kids, a couple of nice boys that helped the movers." she said with a smile that melted my heart, I couldn't let her see me like this so I hid around the corner. I was only going to wait for a less awkward moment, I swear, and then I was going to walk out nonchalantly and get a glass of water, or milk, or hot chocolate… _Mmmmm… Hot chocolate… _

"That's great, were they cute?" said a woman on the other side. _Wait was that… Aerith Aether? Oh right, almost forgot… _It was going to take some getting used to, because I've never had a friend whose parents were world-famous actors before. This would be very strange for quite a while.

"Mooommm!" Kairi groaned as I heard a face-palm. _Ouch…_ I felt terrible eavesdropping like this, especially after hearing that voice, so I started to sneak back upstairs hoping that I would go unnoticed, unfortunately the stairs were down the long hallway and around the corner, there were also a lot of places to trip so I had to be really careful, although now that I think about it I have no idea as to how I made it here without being noticed.

"Calm down, I'm only kidding, and remember not to slip up, the whole reason for moving was to give you and your sister a chance at a normal life. Oh, she called and said that they should be there tomorrow. So is there anything else you need to tell me?" Aerith added as their conversation was coming to an end.

"Well, I invited those boys I was talking about to stay in the guest rooms…" Kairi said as I tripped and fell on the first step. "Crap…" she muttered just loud enough for me to hear. _Why? Why must I be such a screw up? Damn me and my big feet! _

"It's all right, bring them in. We can all talk to them." said Leon Aether, _Wait THE Leon Aether?_ _Again, duh… I need a nice hot cup of cocoa to wake up…_ Being caught I walked in to the dining room.

"Sora, what are you doing up?" Kairi asked, curiosity and hurt crossed her face. _I'm so sorry… If I could take it all back I would do it in a heartbeat, for you… Gah… What's going on here? I never say that kind of thing!_

"I-I couldn't sleep. I came down to get something to drink, but I heard you talking on the phone and I didn't want to interrupt anything, so I was going to wait. Sorry for eavesdropping…" I apologized as sincerely as possible.

"Okay, hold on a second, you wouldn't happen to be Sora Noland would you?" Leon asked me as I sat down across from Kairi looking down so I wouldn't have to look into those wonderful, and betrayed eyes. "I mean that sounded a lot like something Cloud would say too." He added.

"Yeah, I'm Cloud and Tifa's son. Dad mentioned that you were friends in college, well still are." I answered. "Why'd you want to know? If you don't mind me asking." It seemed like a question that wouldn't hold much relevance in most situations, especially since I already knew. _Of course Kairi never told them that…_

"Well, then we don't have anything to worry about, he's the son of a family friend, I'm sure we can trust him to keep it a secret. He won't try anything, isn't that right, Sora?" Aerith chuckled as Sora's eyes bugged out of his head. "Although… From the way he talked a second ago, it sounded like he already knew!" she added, I could just picture that face that I had seen so many times on the big screens winking at us.

"Mommmmm!" Kairi said exasperated. I looked up and saw her blushing, but happy. I couldn't help but smile at her too, she noticed and we both looked away blushing, well at least I was.

"Sure I can keep a secret and I won't try anything!" I said whilst thinking, _that you wouldn't approve of…_ "Besides my dad would kill me if I did anything that would upset his friends!" I said, giving Kairi the most reassuring smile I could. I considered touching her hand as extra assurance but it would just make things awkward.

"And you can count me in too! Riku, sir, son of Terra Masters and heir to the Kingdom Hearts: Defense and Intelligence Agency. We've met before while discussing security for your home in Radiant Garden." I heard from behind me. _Now when did he get down here… And why didn't he tell me he met famous actors before. _

"Oh Riku, I've been meaning to give your father a call about some security measures I wanted put in place." Leon said with a slight tone of surprise. "My, my, you sure know how to pick your friends Kairi." he laughed.

"I've already seen the area, so I'll give my dad the details. I do have to say that I didn't know you had kids until today, this comes as a mild surprise…" Riku responded in that businesslike manner that he used whenever he dealt in KH:DIA matters. He seemed to realize that they didn't know he already knew and was protecting Kairi by acting, well, like he hadn't known.

"Besides you have Riku and me here to beat down anyone seeking to harm your daughters." I added. "Junior Agent Noland Reporting for duty!" I winked at Kairi after pulling out my badge. That's right I have one of those.

Aerith laughed at me. _Oh my god a famous person thinks I'm funny! Score! _When the laughing subsided she added, "Hey, well you keep your eyes out for any trouble. We can talk tomorrow after your aunt and sister get there, 'kay Kairi? Bye."

"Yeah, alright Mom. Bye. " Kairi sighed and hung up the phone. "So, what's this Kingdom Hearts: Defense and Info Agency stuff?" she asked confused. _And I didn't think she could be any more cute, like a butterfly, yeah… Not in the attractive way… Who the hell am I trying to kid? Myself? Please, she's drop dead gorgeous…_

"First off, it's Kingdom Hearts: Defense and INTELLIGENCE Agency, second it's a security organization somewhat separate from the government, and third we are Junior Agents, we get tasked with the dirty work, but it pays well." I responded trying my hardest to make myself sound cooler than I really am.

"Oh okay, the name's kind of long though…" she said with a frown. I smirked and Riku chuckled as we looked at each other with raised brows. He just nodded and kind of pointed at me with his head.

"We know, that's why we call it KH:DIA. It's a lot shorter, and it's what our badges say, so yeah." I answered, then I realized that there was something she should probably know, being our… _Did we decide we were friends…? _"Um… Kairi would you say that we, all of us I mean… That we're friends?" I'm sure I couldn't have looked more ridiculous right then.

"Yeah… Yes I would!" she smiled and melted my heart. _Oh dammit there goes my heart… _Something about that statement filled me with joy beyond anything I had ever seen before.

"Well then there's something you should probably know, Riku and I disappear from time to time. KH:DIA business." I said and for a second I could have sworn that worry crossed her face. I was quickly distracted however when a phone rang, blaring "I Just Can't Wait to be King" from _The Lion King._

Riku picked up his phone blushing and moved to a corner to talk so Kairi and I kind of just sat awkwardly smiling for a bit. When he returned he sighed, "Well, this is one of those times, I… have to go… Dad's orders, don't worry, I got this one." he smirked at me, was I that easy to read? I didn't want to leave Kairi's side. _Then again he might just be rethinking his methods of romance… I hope not…_

"Oh all right then… Well, I guess I'll see you later…" Kairi said with a minor frown. I got up and put a hand on his shoulder nodded and watched him leave. "So it's just us now…" Kairi said as she turned around with a sad smile.

"Yeah I guess so…" I replied suddenly aware of just how big and empty the house was. "I'm starting to understand why you didn't want to be alone…" I muttered looking around at the house. _Just this room alone makes me feel small…_

"Well we aren't alone. We're still together." she smiled as she hooked her elbow with mine. _Oh jeez there goes my heart again. If this keeps up I'm gonna have to get a replacement. _"Wanna watch a movie?" she asked as it was apparent that neither of us was planning on sleeping anytime soon.

"Sure wha'd'ya got?" I asked with one of those grins everyone finds so funny. She laughed as she led me into her living room, which was equipped with a 70 inch 3DHD TV, 3D Blu-Ray Player, and, I assumed, hidden surround sound. There was also a large, luxury couch.

"Better question would be what I don't have!" she said as she sat me down and went to search a cabinet. "Oh, how about _Something Borrowed_?" she exclaimed as she pulled it out of her cabinet.

"Sure, what's it about?" I asked and then shook my head. "Never mind, I'll find out anyway." I added as she put it in giggling before she walked over to a wall and slid it open revealing a microwave and boxes of popcorn.

"Butter, extra butter, plain, or kettlecorn?" she asked with a grin. I was amazed by how amazing this girl had it, it almost made me feel guilty for liking her, but then again I wasn't that bad off. My dad was a world famous participant in the Coliseum, with my uncle of course and has quite a fortune saved up. However days of fame have passed and now everyone's all about Hercules, but that's the way things go.

"Well, what's your favorite?" I asked suddenly curious about her popcorn preference, not that it mattered much. I'd feel the same regardless her taste in popcorn. "Just curious, but mine's kettlecorn." I shrugged not thinking that she might share the preference in the slightest.

"Really, that's my favorite too!" she exclaimed as she put a couple of those special bucket things in the microwave and started them. Then she grabbed a fancy touch-screen remote and started the movie, turning on the TV and hidden surround sound. It seemed like her timing was perfect as the popcorn was finished just as soon as the opening credits started.

Then she brought the buckets over made me scoot over a bit and sat right next to me. She picked up the remote again and hit a few buttons. Next thing I knew a foot rest appeared and the seat reclined so that I was perfectly relaxed while still being upright enough to eat and see the screen comfortably.

She pulled a blanket over us and got closer. "You don't mind, do you? It's just that I'm cold and you feel so warm." she asked before popping some popcorn in her mouth. Then she scooted even closer practically using my shoulder as a pill… _No, not practically using, she is using my shoulder as a pillow…_

_Oh God dammit… What the hell… _"No I'm fine." I replied trying to hide the fact that I was feeling kind of awkward right now, what with the girl I just found out that I like, in a very short amount of time, getting all snuggly with me without any attraction to me at all.

"Thanks Sora, you're a real great guy…" she said as the real movie began and I have to admit for being a chick flick it was a pretty good movie. We ran out of popcorn about halfway through and by the end Kairi was practically asleep.

"Sora… Can, can we just stay like this? I don' wanna get up…" she mumbled into my shoulder. I sighed, I was falling hard for this girl but I doubted she felt the same. She just seemed like the kind of girl who would cuddle up to a friend if she was cold. If Riku had stayed instead, she probably would have done the same to him.

"Sure… Kairi? Out of curiosity, do you have a," I took a second to work up an ounce of courage before finishing, "A boyfriend?" But she was out cold and my question went unanswered. "Figures…" I said as I allowed myself to slowly drift off next to her.

**theBrickWall: And there's why it's rated T mild use of profanity as is common among us teenagers. So tell me what you think, needs improvement? Got it nailed? Typos? Let me know and, if there are enough complaints I'll try to fix the problems. Anyway until next time!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. So Then He Isn't Like That

**theBrickWall: Welcome back! Those of you still here that is. It's nice to know I have people reading this. I kind of plunged into things, but it was important later on. I've been getting help from a friend, Bob, same guy from the last story I wrote if anyone was paying attention. Anyway here's chapter three, enjoy!**

When I woke up it was with a start out of fear that I was alone again, but I found that Sora was there, holding me sweetly as he had done in my dreams. It looked like he had been awake for at least an hour watching me. _Why didn't he just leave? Was he worried he'd wake me? Or was it something else…_ "G' morning Sora…" I yawned.

He removed his arm from my shoulders as I got up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. "Good morning." he said with that sheepish grin of his. That smile makes it impossible not to like the guy. "You had a good night's sleep." he stated, not a question… _Right he was watching me. Why? He made it pretty clear he was gay last night… What with how much he cried during that movie and how he never tried anything, at all. It's not like I didn't give him the sign that I wanted him…_

"Yeah, I guess. What time is it?" I asked looking at my phone. "Ten! Sora, why didn't you wake me up?" I shouted darting off the couch, out the door, up the stairs and into my bathroom. "Look, I've missed orientation; hopefully I can pick up my schedule! Sora you can go borrow some of my dad's clothes and use the master bath if you want." I added seeing he had kept up close enough and about to ask something before closing the door.

"Oh, okay… Sorry, I-I didn't want to bother you, you looked so… Peaceful…" he muttered likely thing I didn't hear. _Oh, Sora, why do you have to be gay? _I turned on the shower ceiling as he stumbled out of the room. The water was warm so I stripped down and climbed in closing the door behind me. I flipped a switch and soap shot out of a couple jets in the ceiling, covering every inch of me. I scrubbed a bit allowing my hair to soak and making sure my skin was clean. Then I flipped the switch again and hit a button that sent streams of water everywhere rinsing off my body.

"I wonder how Sora's doing…" I mumbled remembering he's probably never had a shower that had buttons like this. Suddenly I heard a repetitive shouting coming from my parents room. "Figures…" I said as I got out and dried off. Then wrapping my towel around myself I went into my room shut the door, locked it and went to put clothes on. When that was done I blew my hair dry and used eyeliner and a touch of lipstick.

"Now to make sure he hasn't hurt himself." I said after grabbing my purse. I tossed my dirty laundry in my hamper and turned off the light. Then I headed down the hall and knocked on my parents' bathroom door. "Hey, Sora, are you alright in there?" I asked picturing a black and blue Sora collapsed on the floor with a towel conveniently resting over his private regions.

"Yeah, but I'm not used to that kind of shower, and I was hit by alternating jets of icy and hot water." Sora said behind me fully dressed wearing one of my dad's white muscle shirts which really defined his abs and biceps. _Wow, he's actually… Wow… Okay time to stop drooling…_ He was also wearing my father's black jeans which actually went with his shoes. "What?" Sora asked noticing that I was staring.

"Oh nothing… Ready to go?" I said quickly, my face felt hot. He nodded so we headed down to the door. When we reached it someone was stepping in, to Sora she probably looked like my twin even though she's a year older and has black hair. "Hey Xion, you just get here?" I asked noticing her bag. "We were just on our way to pick up my schedule; we can wait if you want." I said before suddenly remembering that Sora hadn't met her yet. "Oh… Xion this is Sora Noland, Cloud's son, and this, Sora, is my older sister, Xion Aether." I explained.

"Kairi, already entering the dating world I see… Yeah sure I'll join you two." she winked before sprinting up the stairs. _Geez, I probably should have expected something like that from her… Sora's face is almost as red as my hair! _I couldn't help it after seeing his face, I burst out laughing.

"We're just friends!" he finally shouted up the stairs, to be honest that comment kind of hurt. _Come on Kairi, you barely know him, keep it together._ "…for now…" he muttered, barely audible.

"What was that?" I asked wondering if I heard him right. _There's no way he actually just said that! Right? I mean he's gay!_

"Um… I said, oh wow…" he blushed, eyes darting to the floor. _Right, I can't get my hopes up like that… _He tried to keep things from getting awkward and said, "So she's always like that?" I just nodded and awkwardness ensued.

Xion made it back down after a couple minutes of said awkwardness and we all headed out the door only to run into Riku. "Oh… Riku, what are…? The try-outs! I totally forgot about them!" Sora stammered whilst face-palming.

"I noticed." Riku smirked, "We've got a few minutes, and who's this?" He just noticed Xion behind us, who was currently checking him out and he couldn't take his eyes off of my sister.

"Oh this is my older sister Xion! Xion, this is Riku Masters, Terra's son." I said as I introduced them. Xion just kind of blushed and mumbled out a greeting. Riku nodded and smiled at her, because apparently a girl getting all quiet around him was the norm.

"Anyway so were you heading towards the school? I guess I'll just tag along with you two and this charming woman you're walking with." Riku said using his apparent charm to get to my sister. _Wow, those two almost seem made for each other… _

"Yeah, they need to get their schedules and then maybe they want to watch us in action." Sora replied with that goofy grin of his that made me want to pounce… I mean that made me smile because it was contagious. _Holy… Did that almost actually happen? _

"What may I ask, is it we will be watching?" I asked as I started walking toward the school. Sora ran to catch up and nearly tripped. Riku and Xion trailed behind talking… er… flirting quietly.

"Well, Riku is, er… was the Captain of the Defending Dogs Struggle team. I'm like the second runner up… Every year there's a struggle tournament to decide ranking at tryouts." Sora explained as we walked. "You know, your sister better not get too close to Riku, for one she'll be ripped to shreds and two, well her…" he added after looking back and then forward pointing to a brunette half skipping half sprinting towards Riku.

"Why, are they together?" I asked worried, my sister was not one to give up something she wanted and I could tell she wanted him. The brunette skiprinted past us and toward the others.

Sora grimaced, clearly annoyed as he spoke, "Well, she still thinks so… She's his ex, and she hasn't given up on him. Plus she's the school's queen bee… -otch." He mumbled the last bit so that she wouldn't hear and we both broke out laughing. "Her name is Selphie, she's in charge of every committee that we have, for our grade anyway. She also managed to slap Tidus, a friend of ours, so hard that he lost a tooth…" he added.

"Did she… bitch slap him…?" I asked with a grin on my face. He smiled too nodding at me as we broke out laughing. We had to hold on to each other to keep upright. Then when the others caught up to us I turned to all of them, "So anyone up for… A race?" I waited for them to nod in agreement before I took off without a warning again.

"Hey! Every damn time!" Xion shouted as she followed with Sora, Selphie, and Riku on her tail. It wasn't long before Xion caught up and it was even less time before Riku passed us by. Sora decided to show off and run backwards in front of us with his ridiculous grin, until he tripped and we girls stepped around him. Well, me and Xion, Selphie made a show of stepping on his stomach. He laughed so I figured she was really light.

Riku won again with Sora and Xion tying for second, and me in third which Selphie wasn't all that happy about, but she got over it quickly and started talking like crazy as we walked in. Honestly she wasn't that bad, and we became quick friends in the short amount of time it took to get my schedule and tour the school a bit. Then we headed to the practice field.

"This is quite the turnout. Oh… That's why." Riku said with a smirk as we turned to look in over to the crowd. Sure enough it was a large crowd, and at its center a blond who everyone knew and that looked just like his father. "Hey Roxas!" Riku shouted and Xion and Sora both freaked out.

"Dude, I thought you took off back to Twilight Town!" Sora said as he embraced the blond. _Uh-oh Xion's not going to like this… _In fact she was pissed. I wouldn't want to be Roxas just then…

"Why the hell are you here?" she spat at him. He flinched back out of his cousin's embrace. He looked saddened, but since he broke it off when he found out we were moving, I detected a bit of happy surprise in his gaze. "You, you total ass!" she screamed as she started crying. _Aw, shit he did it now! _

"Xion, look, I didn't know where you were going, you wouldn't tell me. Had I known I would have never broken up with you… I'm sorry…" he said cautiously hugging her and rubbing her back while Riku was on the sidelines scowling.

"I, I get it… I guess… But, this doesn't mean we're getting back together, you'll have to earn my trust again…" she muttered pulling away and drying her eyes. "By the way I think my sister likes your cousin." she said with that devilish glint her eyes often take on.

"No way!" I groaned. Crossing my arms and looking up in denial. Sora just looked around awkwardly with a pained expression. _What was that about?_ She laughed along with Riku and Roxas at us.

"Well, you were alone together all night…" Riku added with a weird smile. I silently screamed in frustration as they all laughed and Sora made it worse by blushing.

"Wait, weren't you worried he was going to try something?" Xion asked in surprise, and genuine. "I mean sure he's Cloud's kid but he's still a guy… A guy you just met." she said concerned.

"Ha, Sora would never try anything like that!" Riku laughed only further confirming my suspicions that Sora was gay. "I mean he's never dated before at all, so even if he wanted too, he wouldn't know how!" he added a bit louder.

"Besides I'm fairly certain that he's gay Xion." I added fairly confident. Everything went quiet. "Wait, he is gay, right? Sora?" I said noticing the shock and horror on his face. The silence continued for a fraction of a second that felt like forever before all hell broke loose.

"What the fu…" Sora mumbled, still looking confused and terrified and hurt.

"Kairi! You don't just assume things!" Xion yelled at me.

"… you really thought…" Roxas asked with an expression that screamed _what the hell?_

"Hahahahahaha!" Riku burst out laughing.

All of that happened at the same time and then Sora walked right up to me, gently took my hands, and gave me the most amazing, pulse racing, toe curling, mind blowing, trance inducing kiss I'd ever had, granted it was the only kiss I'd ever had… "Wow…" I managed about five minutes after he pulled away.

"So how was he? Riku asked. When I didn't respond, Riku chuckled and said "that bad eh...?" I shook my head when he said that and sat down on the bleachers. "Really?… So he was good? hmm… Strange. You'd think he'd be bad as a noob…" Riku muttered in thought.

"Okay so then Roxas you should probably explain why you're still here…" Sora said face still red. He was on the field next to a box of old struggle bats with Riku and his cousin.

"Well, after that fight with Seifer's gang last year my dad thought it would be better if I stayed with you guys, I was wondering where you were last night…" Roxas replied as I watched them pass out struggle bats. "So I figured I'd try out for the team." he added.

A large number of the people were actually a group of teens in all white but they were just watching. There were others but I wasn't introduced at the time. Instead they all took time to sign up on the tournament board. What surprised me was that Xion also signed up and so they prepared for their tournament.

**theBrickWall: So how did you like it, what needs improvement, what typos you notice, any recommendations on how to write certain characters? Just review and I'll look into it!  
**

**Also a heads up, while these three went up fairly fast, chapter four may take some time. I will make no promises but will try to update regularly as possible.  
**

**Until Next Time,**

**Thanks for Reading!**


	4. There's Nothing Like a Good Struggle

**theBrickWall: Welcome back readers, I have a feeling that this one might have taken longer given that the other three were finished before I posted the first, and that was after Bob read through those, he's still helping out, quite a bit with this one, in fact most of the fight with Sora and Demyx was his idea, so a thanks is in order. Hopefully you liked what happened in the last few chapters because we've got a few more like it before things get, er, complicated. Well here's chapter four enjoy!**

It was nice to know that we would have a bit more talent on the team besides Sora and me, and Roxas was just that. He was the Twilight Town Struggle Champ, a title that is pretty hard to achieve. He used to live here when he was younger but moved at some point, it had to do with Sora and Roxas's fathers.

The first round gave people a choice as to who they would face off with. Sora, Tidus, Axel, Selphie and I were already on the list. When everyone had signed up there were a total of sixteen people, only eight could make it onto the team. If the new applicants defeated an older member, they'd take their place. Anyone who was a member last year would not face another member in the elimination round that had always been the rule. So I was glad to see that Sora, Tidus Zanarkand and I didn't have to face Roxas in the first set, guaranteeing that we'd all be on the team. As far as I could tell Roxas was the only threat we would face and he was new so he could have faced any of us.

I was up against Wakka Blitz in the first match, again. "Every year, we always end up facing off in the very first match… Do you really want to join or do you just like messing with me?" I asked, my voice flat, with no facial expression to be found, but Wakka knew me well.

He grinned, "I'm just here for the fun, man!" Wakka spoke with a thick Jamaican accent. Also it seemed as if he said man at the end of every sentence. It got annoying but he was a good friend of ours and one of the captains of the Zanarkand Royals blitzball team. In fact he was one of the founders the one whom the sport was named for. The other was Tidus, the one who the only stadium and their team were named for. Yeah, I guess we have pretty awesome friends.

Selphie Summers, my ex, but also a close friend, suddenly switched on the mike. She started testing the mike by tapping it gently giving a soft, low note across the sound system. "Welcome one and all!" she sang over the mike. "Today is the annual Struggle Team Challenge! It's a tournament to decide ones placement within the team, but this year due the massive turnout only half of the competitors will even take a position!" she continued.

"This is new, ya?" Wakka asked. I had forgotten that in questions he seemed to replaces man with ya. But I nodded, still watching as Selphie entertained the massive crowd, the stands were full and no doubt she saw it as an opportunity to build on her popularity. "Eh… Whatevah, man. 'Long as you an' me face off, I'm all good." Wakka chuckled, so not **every** sentence.

"This year is extra special though folks, the famous Roxas Noland is here to compete as he will be joining us for his last two years of school!" this brought on some cheers from the crowd.

It was mostly girls, but a few guys yelled out things along the lines of, "Roxas! I love you!" I looked for the ones who said that with my left eye twitching and my mouth agape. _What the hell… fan-boys?_ Wakka was in a similar state.

As Selphie continued seeming un-phased, "Now how 'bout we get this thing started!" she yelled getting the crowd riled up. "First up is one handsome man, and my favorite, Riku Masters!" The crowd cheered loudly, as well as screams from quite a number of girls, which earned them a hateful look from Selphie, "Versus, another looker, but sorry ladies he's taken, Wakka Blitz!" by now she had the audience roaring.

"Well, guess were up…" I muttered to Wakka as we stepped into the cleared area. Someone handed us the practice vests, made of Velcro, which only had a quarter of their possible capacity of spheres. They used to be standard but, due to the lack of practicality and maneuverability, a new material, which I never cared enough about to learn the name of, was synthesized. We had already been handed a pair of old practice bats, which were much more padded then the normal ones and thus we didn't need to wear any armor.

"The rules are simple; the one with the most of their opponent's spheres at the end wins, but remember should you lose all of your spheres you lose the match!" Selphie added before giving the go, "Three, two, one, fight!" She shouted as she leaned over the podium and pointed at the horizon. And with that we both darted forward.

I struck him across the back after dodging his first strike and knocking twenty spheres to the ground which I quickly rolled over getting most of the orange spheres to stick to the Velcro vest with my blue spheres. I circled him, not wanting to give him an opening, that's how he fought. If he hit you once, just once, you weren't getting back up. He let out a sigh knowing I wasn't going to get close and then he ran towards me again. I slid under his bat as I swung back and knocked ten more spheres down and picked many them up by lying out on my stomach.

He ran forward to hit me but I saw it coming and pushed off the ground with my free hand and corresponding knee spinning up into the air and hitting him under the chin. He staggered back ignoring that he had lost all but three of his spheres now. He wasn't very happy about being hit like that and charged at me as I turned to face him. I smirked at him, which probably only frustrated him more.

He struck me on the stomach; dislodging thirty spheres, not all of which were my own, but I managed to pick a lot of them up again rolling onto my back with the force of the blow. He started backing away remembering how I had taken him out last year. But he didn't get away soon enough as I, managing to hold the bat between my feet, performed a hand-spring movement launching myself off the ground at him feet first. My bat made contact with a satisfying thud and that finished him, dislodging the last of his spheres.

"And Riku emerges victorious!" Selphie exclaimed as I remembered the existence of the others there. I tend to space out in battle. "Well, that was exciting, but the next round's coming up! It's everybody's favorite brunet, Sora Noland, against everyone's favorite musician Demyx Nocturne! Now remember, being the adopted son of the principal doesn't give you any bonuses here!" she added with a wink at the boy with the blonde mullet. He smiled lightly acknowledging that she was just being friendly.

"Give him everything you got, Demy!" Roxas shouted getting some cheers from the Nobodies they hang out with. They are basically a group the schools outcasts and loners had put together to feel like they fit in, and in remembrance of the name that so many of them had been called, they had decided to give themselves the title, "The Nobodies". It's actually kind of poetic, and I respect them for what they did. Sora rolled his eyes and wished Demyx luck as they stepped up. It was likely that we all knew who would win this match. They suited up and prepared.

When Selphie gave the go, Sora sprinted, and then slid when Demyx jumped above him. He got to his feet with practically no effort. "Come on Demyx running won't save you now…" he chuckled as he tossed one of Demyx's spheres in the air and caught it again. _What, when, how… _Demyx smirked holding up two of Sora's spheres. _Wow, they move faster than I expected…_

"Sure about that?" Demyx laughed. Sora's smirk dropped into a frown as he ran at Demyx once more but this time launching into the air and spinning, bat coming around to hit his opponent. Demyx, seeing this move, also jumped up into the air and performed a spin from the opposite direction. Given that they were in the air, their bodies and vests were forced to take all of the impact instead of being able to divert some by shifting their stance, and because of this, when the blows landed, they both lost all but about one of their spheres.

They both landed on their feet and grinned. All of their spheres had been knocked too far out of reach, so if either attempted to make a run for them the other would have a clear shot at both their opponent, and victory. Demyx just grinned, "Well Sora, I guess the next hit decides it."

"Wow," Kairi said with wide eyes. "This is an amazing match, they're both so evenly matched." She was pretty, well yeah I guess that's the word, but I prefer her sister quite honestly.

I leaned over and whispered to Kairi, "Actually, this doesn't look good for Sora," This seemed to confuse Kiari quite a bit, so I explained. "Sora may be a better swordsman, but Demyx is quicker."

At this, Kairi looked worried and we both looked back at the field. However, something was off. Sora was smiling. He's good enough that he should know he's outmatched now. It didn't make sense.

"Well then... I guess it's time I finally try my new move. I have been practicing it for a year now, after all." Sora mentioned nonchalantly. This immediately wiped the grin off Demyx's face. Much like me, it seemed he hadn't been expecting this. The confused look on Demyx's face seemed to make Sora chuckle, but that just caused Demyx to get frustrated and charge at Sora full force. What happened next made the entire stadium go silent.

"Um… Final Limit!" Sora shouted with a tone that let us all on to the fact that he made that name up on the spot. Immediately he thrust his bat downwards with such force that the core of the bat punctured its foam casing and embedded itself in the ground. By now Demyx was less than a yard away. However, Sora Kicked his feet up into the air and proceeded to do what I can only describe as mid-air break-dancing. By holding onto the bat and using it as a stand and spun himself around it. Every time Demyx tried to get close to make the final strike, he would have to dodge out of the way to avoid getting hit by Sora's massive feet; seriously, I think he might be related to big foot...

Finally when Sora's momentum began to slow, he dropped to the ground in a crouched position, using the bat as a support. Demyx saw this and took his chance to close the gap and strike at Sora with an overhanded swing.

However, I managed to catch a glimpse of something the rest of the audience probably missed. As Demyx made his final attack, Sora, without even lifting his head, grinned. And with that silly grin of his I immediately knew what was about to happen. And for the millionth time, I was reminded about why I like him. I chuckled as the entire stadium gasped in anticipation of Sora's loss. Hearing this Kairi looked up at me in confusion and then back to the match, all of this happening in the span of a second. And as Demyx's bat came down to make the final blow, with a mighty pull, Sora tore his bat from the ground and his hands and the hilt slammed up into Demyx's jaw, the last sphere flying from his vest.

Not a sound could be heard in the entire stadium, until the sphere hit the ground... and then the crowd erupted.

"The round goes to Sora! What an amazing finish! Let's give a round to the competitors for such bravery!" she exclaimed, and it was all true.

"You're lucky…" I muttered as Sora came to stand next to me. "And you, my musical friend, have damn big balls taking on Sora like that. Do me a favor, go to the nurse..." I called as Demyx joined the Nobodies with a smile directed at me, of course it was hard to tell what with the swollen jaw. Being my cousin, even adopted, meant that we got along well.

"Well now folks, that's two rounds gone, you might be expecting Sora and Riku to battle in the first round of the next set, but that's not the case. This tournament actually shuffles the remaining competitors at random, so while they might face off in the next set, it's not a guarantee!" Selphie explained as the crowd passed murmurs thinking that one of the top two members last year might have been put at the bottom.

"Next up is Axel Chakram, a twisted fire-starter with that fiery mane anyone could recognize! Versus, oh my god, his very own brother! Saix Chakram! Both of them are the adopted sons of Xemnas and Demyx's brothers! This should be interesting!" Selphie winked at them.

They had an interesting fight but I knew Axel would win, Saix was just too reserved for this. "Take him down, Axel!" I yelled, it was no secret that I didn't like his brother. Axel nodded as he donned his Velcro. When they faced each other I saw something, Saix looked pissed at Axel. Selphie gave the okay before I could stop it and Saix leapt into the air bringing the bat down onto the ground where Axel had been standing.

Axel brought his bat back flattening his brother. "Saix, you can't win this…" he muttered as he grabbed the fallen spheres. "You know that this is pointless. Look I'm sorry…" Axel continued as Saix kept coming after him. It was barely audible but every time Axel took a few more spheres. I checked Roxas's face, even he was concerned.

"Axel, don't you get it, I'm done with your little games. I'm done with **you**." Saix seethed at his brother. I wanted to know what had happened that had separated two brothers that had once been so close. "Get up and fight me!" he yelled when Axel stopped moving and dropped to his knees.

"Don't you think I know what I've done! I don't know why it was me, of all people, but it was. So I-I'm going to therapy…" Axel yelled back at Saix, crying. Saix was surprised but he didn't forgive him. He tried to strike but Axel was a prime fighter even when distraught and blocked with no effort. "I don't deserve forgiveness, but at least help me with this… If I can't get through this, take care of Larxene for me." he sobbed looking into his brother's eyes.

"Very well, for now you to win, I don't deserve to be on this team any more than you deserve forgiveness." Saix seethed with that straight faced smile of his. Axel nodded wiped his eyes and struck out like lightning send his brother to the ground and dislodging all of his spheres. I wasn't sure about most of what I heard… but… _Wait, Axel_ _is going to therapy for his pyromaniac issues? _

"…And Axel wins… That was… Quite dramatic… Well next up is um… Sorry not good with new names… Hay… Hayner, um…" Selphie mumbled trying to figure out the guy's name. _Hey, isn't he one of the guys who got into a fight with that Seifer kid, with Roxas…_

"It's Hayner Blaen!" shouted Roxas chuckling at her as his friend got up and ready. "He came in second during the Twilight Town Cup, and he's practically taken, sorry ladies!" Roxas added seeing some of the girls with their eyes on him.

"Right, Hayner Blaen, versus me! And what more can you say about me other than I'm amazing!" she said and the crowd laughed with her. _Such a crowd pleaser…_ She went and got ready standing opposite Hayner.

"Careful out there…" I muttered, she just smiled and prepared her mind. "And… Begin!" I shouted to start their fight. To my surprise Hayner went easy on her and still won, Roxas must not have been kidding when he said that Hayner was in second to Roxas.

"And Hayner wins, but don't worry folks, I may be a girl but I'm too tough to let a loss bother me!" Selphie giggled as she picked the mike back up. Selphie looked at the board and looked surprised, "Three people decided to drop out of the competition. They were all new so we have just one match left, but by default, Roxas, Tidus, and Larxene are on the team!"

They didn't seem pleased by that but they dealt with it by holding their tongues, knowing they would have won anyway. Still I could tell they felt ripped off, but that left one person I wanted to see fight. This would be an interesting match for sure. She was new and looked delicate but something in her eyes made me feel that there was more to her than the eye could see. So I waited anxiously for the upcoming battle for the last position on the team.

"The last match is between one of the new girls, Xion Rivers and an old face, back all the way from Radiant Garden, Zexion Lexico!" she shouted. He was Axel's other brother. He had been studying abroad but apparently returned home to finish high school.

**theBrickWall: Don't you just hate cliffhangers? I decided to change perspective at this point so sorry 'bout that… Well review and tell me what you like, what you don't like, etc. I need feedback if I'm ever going to fix errors, anyway!**

**Until Next Time, **

**Thanks For Reading!**


	5. The Struggle Continues

**theBrickWall: Welcome back readers sorry about the delay, I wrote this, as always, with tips and suggestions from my friend Bob, whenever he gets around to sending them... so check back later for the final version. This may come as a surprise but things are going to get a bit stirred up starting at the end of the next chapter. I've introduced the main characters and so after a bit of other things yet to be established now there must come a time of conflict… MWAHAHAHAHA! Anyway here's chapter five!**

I was impressed with the skill of most of the previous victors and surprised that people had dropped out. It was finally my turn to compete and I was up against a bookworm. He had blue-gray hair and had his face in a book the whole competition. _Pht… Easy… _ The boy stood and showed that he was actually well built. _Or… Not…_ I was beginning to have second thoughts.

"Well go on Xion… You're up…" Kairi muttered, giving me a light shove. I nodded took a deep breath and stepped forward. Riku offered to help me put the Velcro on and I noticed Roxas raise his eyebrows when I nodded. He wasn't hurt, just surprised. It had taken me a while to realize it but after the initial shock of our break up I figured out that I wasn't heartbroken over the loss of love but the betrayal of good friend. It was then that I understood what he had said before.

"_Look I know we've been together for a while now, but I feel as though this whole relationship has been, well awkward, and now that you're leaving I… I think we should see other people, Xion…" _

He had been crying then, because he felt that he was hurting his best friend, not because he was breaking up with me. I haven't told him that I understand yet, I figured I might as well make him suffer a bit over it all. He did break my heart after all. "Xion, time to stop spacing out and get ready to fight." Riku chuckled in my ear as he tightened the straps a bit. My face was hot after that but I stepped forward to begin.

"Well that took a little while, didn't it Xion? Three, Two, One! Fight!" Selphie said over the mike glaring directly at me. I took a second to clear my mind before dodging the strike Zexion had tried. He kept trying but I dodged every time. The only thing he had going for him was that I couldn't attack.

"What's the matter? Afraid?" he joked with a friendly smile. I laughed as he faltered and smacked him in the side. He winced and sighed, "Well, guess not. No matter…" he added before straightening up. I had gotten a few of his spheres already and he hadn't managed one.

"You know you shouldn't take it easy on me just because I'm a girl." I smirked, he winced again, making it obvious that he was not going easy on me. "O-oh… Sorry…" I apologized. He nodded with a week smile before I brutally beat him into the ground, snatching up all the spheres. Before I could finish him off I started laughing, he had dropped his bat and was currently in the fetal position hiding the one sphere he had left.

"Hey, you alright?" I asked as I helped him up when time was called. He brushed himself off, and nodded. "Good, I tried to keep from swinging too hard." I smiled. He was nice, not dateable nice, but nice.

"Yeah, I guess I should stick to the books." he smiled, I laughed and Roxas patted him on his back. "Oh, hey Roxas, isn't this your girlfriend?" he asked. _Oh, hell no…_ Obviously my thoughts were on my face because he flinched back and muttered an apologetic, "Never mind."

"It's okay, we're friends now." Roxas smiled lightly. I smiled in return and his grew. Riku even seemed to smile. I think I know why. "So, Riku… You crushin' on Xion already, eh?" Roxas smirked at him. I laughed when Riku looked taken aback.

"What me? Naw… What!?" Riku denied, freaking out when Roxas kept grinning at him with a knowing smile. "Oh come on… Not buying it huh… Fine! Maybe a little…" Riku sighed shrugging with a blush on his face, holding his thumb and finger a little bit apart. Now it was my turn to look taken aback. "Okay now what?" he said noticing my face.

"I think she likes you!" Roxas half sang at Riku as he ran off to talk to Hayner. Riku rolled his eyes and looked at me. I figured there was no point in hiding anything now so I smiled at him. "See! That's her flirting face!" Roxas shouted from wherever he was.

"What the hell? How do you know that I'm using my 'flirting' face!?" I shouted, trying not to laugh, Riku looked unnaturally flustered by what had been said. "You know I think he's right…" I blushed whilst nudging him gently with my elbow.

"Well, in that case…" Riku muttered as he searched for words to describe his thoughts, it seemed that he hadn't felt like this very often.

"Hey Riku, how's it going!?" Selphie sang as she skipprinted right into our moment. _Damn her… She's going to be a problem…_ She pulled him into a hug and glared at me over his shoulder. "What are you doing with Xion?" she asked innocently but Riku saw right through it.

"Selphie, look you and I, we've been over since the beginning of summer, it's time to move on." he said flatly. He held her shoulders sighed and added, "I'm sorry but if you can't behave yourself, I don't think we should be friends…" She looked shocked and backed away before running off with a trail of tears. "It had to be done…" he whispered to himself.

"I'm so…" I started to apologize but he shook his head. Then he reached for my hand and looked me in the eyes. _Oh. My. God. His eyes… Are beautiful… Wait, WTF? He's a guy, he shouldn't have beautiful eyes… _Riku started laughing. "What?" I asked impatiently.

"You're face! Ha! It's my eyes, right? No man should have eyes this damn beautiful." he chuckled, "But still, they don't even come close to how beautiful you are. Xion…" He paused to look around then in a whisper, "Aether, will you…" Another dramatic pause, "Will you go on a date with me?" Then he ruined the moment by pulling his hand away standing up straight and placing his hands in his pockets. "Let's say tonight after the tournament finishes, around six, I'll pick you up at your house. Dress semi-formal, we'll be dining at four star beachfront restaurant, The Water Dragon, hope you like Chinese food." he said then in an extremely snobbish manner he polished his fingernails on his shirt. Then he smiled.

"What if I was going to say no?" I asked placing my hands on my hip and staring him down. His smile faded for a second but came back stronger than ever, by the way these aren't normal smiles, they're Riku smiles, which are hard to notice for most people. "What now!?" I asked flabbergasted.

"If you **were**! I'll take that as a yes!" he cheered and then ran off to go tell everyone, that bit I found out when fifty girls came over and asked how I had gotten him to ask me out so quickly.

"It can't be that hard to get his attention, right?" I asked blushing as I tried to escape the vortex of questions. The girls all giggled. _Oh so that's what a giggle would sound like in a cave… _

"Okay folks! We're back and ready for round two! Selphie has some, er… Issues to work out so I'm taking over from here. I'm Yuna Gullwing, lead singer of Spira, I'm sure you've all heard of us! Now, how about we get started!" Yuna shouted, she was nice and she wasn't eyeing up my man either. "Up first is… Oooooh!" she paused dramatically with a grin on her face, "Axel Chakram and Larxene Sparx!" Everyone let out Oooh's like Yuna's earlier. "Have fun you two!" she winked before pointing up to the sun. "Fight!"

I'm not sure if it was me but I think they were flirting during the entire fight, in the end Axel won and moved up a rank. Larxene looked flustered but happy and walked over by me. "Hey Xion, so you and Riku are dating now?" she asked. I was shocked at how she addressed me so familiarly. "Oh relax, any friend of Roxas's is alright by me so don't be surprised if I act all buddy-buddy with you." she giggled.

"O-okay that would be a yes. What about you and Axel, you seem close?" I asked interested in the way they behaved, "You together, or are you just mutually ignorant of each other's feelings?" I winked at her with a mischievous grin.

"We… I… I don't know what we are… He knows I… Like him, and I know he feels the same, but he hasn't… Done anything about it…" she looked irritated. I rubbed her back, feeling bad for bringing it up. "Oh, great look at me I'm getting all soft around the newbie." she muttered standing up and smirking at me, "See ya 'round, biotch." _Wha… Huh… Strange girl…_

I nodded right before Yuna called out, "Next up is Xion Rivers versus Roxas Noland! From the looks of things earlier, Xion and Roxas used to be a couple, so this should be interesting!" she sang over the mike. "So let's get this started!" she called us up to get ready. I smirked as I stood across from him when she pointed at the sun and shouted, "Fight!"

He charged at me and was about to strike my side with his struggle bat, it looked like it was going to hit for sure. Then last second I ducked sliding under the bat, spinning around behind him so his back faced me. I brought the bat down hard on his shoulder sending him down sideways. "Ouch that… That looked painful…" Yuna pouted.

I laughed as I picked up some of his spheres. He jumped up and spun kicking out at my legs to trip me. I jabbed him in the stomach with my bat before he could, forcing him back so that he couldn't hit me. I picked up the spheres he had dropped. He was missing quite a few, in fact there were about ten left. "Whoa, could this be it for Roxas? Is he about to**… Lose?!**" Yuna shouted again.

He struggled to get up after having the wind knocked out of him. He looked into my eyes, pleading. I smirked and circled so that when I hit him he spun dislodging another seven spheres. I tried to finish him then and there but he blocked my bat last second. Then he jumped pulling his bat against mine twisting it out of my grip. He took the second bat and began his relentless, although fairly gentle assault. That's how I lost.

"That was amazing, on the verge of destruction, Roxas snatches her bat and turns it right around!" Yuna shouted. The crowd started roaring and chanting Roxas's name.

"Please! I taught her everything she knows!" Roxas shouted with a smirk. I rolled my eyes. _Jerk! Just because it's true doesn't mean you need to brag about it!_ "By the way nice reversal." he commented quietly as he ran off to join his fans. I walked over to Kairi who was talking to Sora, well, flirting with Sora.

"Hey, you two, I'm heading home, kay?" I said to Kairi. She nodded with a smile and blushed as she slipped her hand into Sora's. "You, be good to her." I said to him as I started turning away.

"Count on it…" I heard him say before I left earshot. I turned and caught him wrap an arm around her shoulders. The looked good together, and though they just met, I doubted they'd leave each other, unless forced to do so.

"Hey, aren't you going to watch me kick butt?" Riku chuckled, tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear. "Or do you really plan on taking six hours to get ready?" he asked as he walked with me to the edge of the field.

"I still have to unpack my clothes. And eat lunch, and then I've got to go tell my aunt about you so she doesn't try to kill you right away." I smirked at him, he knew who I meant and nodded. "I mean she'll know who you are, but she's a bit overly protective." I added as I was about to leave.

He stopped me with a hug that brought on a chorus of, "Awwwwwwww…" I was surprised that I hadn't noticed the mass of girls who had been following us. "Well, don't stop because we're here…" one of them complained as I pulled away blushing.

"See ya later Riku…" I whispered to him as I left. I enjoyed the hug but it made me wonder, why he hadn't kissed me. _Maybe he didn't feel ready… _Then it hit me. _He knew they were watching… He's good._ I ran down the street up to my front door.

"Hey Xion, you been at that Struggle tournament?" questioned a familiar blue haired woman from a lawn chair in the yard. Aqua Greiton, my aunt was currently lounging in a bikini top and short denim shorts. She was fairly young compared to my mother, who is seven years Aqua's elder. "Let me guess, you saw Roxas." she added standing and joining me at the door.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" I asked. Wondering why she would have known Roxas was here. My eyes narrowed as she giggled a bit and looked away blushing. "Augh… You knew he was moving here didn't you…" I groaned whilst she burst into a fit of laughter.

"Maaayyyyybeeee…" she giggled. She winked and then got back to seriousness. "You didn't answer my question, but I assume that was a yes, who's on the team?" she asked whilst stepping inside.

"Well Roxas and Sora Noland, Riku Masters, Tidus Zanarkand, Axel Chakram, Hayner Blaen, Larxene Sparx, and me…" I trailed off at the end hoping she wouldn't hear me. I made sure to look as if it was nothing new whilst studying a potted plant on a nearby windowsill.

"Oh, well that's ni… Hold on, you tried out?" she muttered as her face went from whatever to what the hell. She raised her eyebrow and stared at me for a minute thinking about, whatever Aqua thinks about. Then she finally smiles. "Well good for you. Maybe you can make some friends, other than the Noland boys and Riku. They are the kids of family friends and don't count." she giggled.

"About Riku…" I said blushing and she groaned, "He's coming by later to pick me up for… Our date…" She smiled at me and winked before opening the fridge and grabbing out two bottles of Coca-Cola. "What?" I muttered nervously tugging on my shirt collar.

"He's a nice kid, plus if he lays a finger on you that makes you uncomfortable, or your parents and myself, his father will snap him like a twig." she replied maliciously. "Does he know, about your… Condition?" she added cautiously.

"No… Not yet, but soon, I don't want him to get too close until he knows." I muttered looking down. _Damn my condition…_

**theBrickWall: I had originally wanted to keep the word total down to save myself from high expectations, but sometimes the words won't stop. Anyway no guarantee's about the length, just that I want it to be close to 2000 or higher. Please review, let me know about flaws, issues you have with understanding something that would seem obvious, or with character behavior and as always:**

**Until Next Time,**

**Thanks for Reading!**


	6. At Struggle's End

**theBrickWall: Welcome back readers, I know it's been a while but with work becoming more hectic and college the last, um, several weeks, I haven't been able to sit down and write for a while. Thanks to **_**Eppsilon7 **_**and **_**demeos123 **_**who both Followed the story. I haven't heard from Bob in a while so I'm on my own with this one. Here's chapter six!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Disney or their characters. **

After Xion left the tournament would only last a few hours with only two more matches in the round. It was between Sora and Hayner, and Tidus and me. First however, it was lunch time so everyone made way to the concession stand to get burgers that someone had cooked. We sat around and ate for about half an hour before we got started again. I sat with Sora and Kairi who were talking about their past and getting to know each other better. I added a bit in here and there when Sora was talking but for the most part I just listened.

It was Sora's match so he and Hayner were opposite each other. Yuna was still at the mike and she gave their introductions and called the start of the match. Hayner acted fast darting forward with speed I had rarely seen before. Sora didn't waste a second to retaliate and the bats smacked together with a loud thud. They both shot backwards and skidded to halts before they attacked again and again in the same manner. With about ten seconds left on the clock Hayner used a slightly different approach and ducked under Sora's bat so he could strike at his side.

After dislodging a few spheres he made an attempt to back off but Sora reacted too quickly and with one strong blow to the shoulder Hayner was launched backwards losing twice as many spheres as Sora as time was called. "And Sora moves on to the next round! Next up its Tidus and Riku!" Yuna yelled.

We stepped up and suited up, and then when Yuna called the match to start Tidus leaped high into the air and brought his bat down towards my shoulder. I brushed it aside with my bat and launched him back as if he weighed nothing. He lost half of his spheres. I walked up to him, bat hanging at my side, and with an apologetic smile, beat the rest of the spheres off of his person.

As we got ready for the next set I checked the matchup for the round and saw that Sora and Kairi were talking on the far end of the bleachers. Kairi was giggling a lot and Sora was smiling like an idiot. It wasn't unusual for me to see him friend smiling but that was one ridiculous smile. I looked at Tidus and I cleared my mind of everything but our fight. The start was called and I launched taking him by surprise. He blocked with an expert flare and countered only to be stopped dead by my own bat. This carried on past the time limit and the round was called down to sudden death, the first one to take out a sphere wins.

Tidus pulled back and with a last minute decision I crouched before springing at him with a mighty roar. Tidus flinched back and failed to block in time costing him the match. "Hey, better luck next time." I said helping him up. The next two matches were between Sora and me, and Roxas and Axel.

Sora and I were first so we stood opposite each other ready to fight for the shot at being captain. Yuna called for the start and we both launched forward parrying and dodging each other's attacks. There was no time limit on the match so it was several minutes before either of us changed our strategy, I jumped back right before Sora stabbed his bat into the ground again, to try that move he pulled on Demyx. "No you don't!" I shouted lunging forward ducking under his feet once then launching up and grabbing them the second swing. I yanked him from the bat and tossed him away. He rolled back onto his feet and when I tried to strike at him he pulled a reversal shocking me. I had never learned that move, he must have been taught by Roxas. He managed to grab his bat before I could reach him and he gave a mighty roar as he pulled the bat from the ground, spun, and struck me on the side.

I was winded by that and couldn't even get up for a minute but when I did I found that I had lost all but one sphere and Sora was waiting for me. I charged and then last second I jumped high over his head flipping in the air and sending him crashing to the ground. I spun and landed as he got back up and he charged me this time. I immediately put up a guard and allowed myself to be knocked back and then I curled and launched off of my shoulders kicking him square in the chest dislodging thirty of his spheres. As I moved to finish him he struck out and took my last sphere. The round was over and Sora proved to be better than me.

"Next up is Roxas versus his best friend Axel!" Yuna said as the duo stood up to battle. "Begin!" she shouted as they charged forward. Axel spun in suddenly, striking at Roxas's left. The attack missed as Roxas leapt high into the air and his bat spun down colliding with Axel's back. Spheres shot everywhere as Axel stumbled forward. Roxas landed expertly and spun to face Axel who had regained balance as well as a couple spheres. Roxas sprinted suddenly and Axel jumped back parrying Roxas's bat as best he could.

"You can't win this, and you know it." Roxas said with a grin as he got Axel's side. More spheres littered the ground and Axel flinched. That second was all Roxas needed to knock the rest of Axel's spheres off. Yuna called the match as Axel managed to grab Roxas's head and proceeded to give him his prize, a noogie. "Stop it!" Roxas said struggling to get away as the crowd laughed. "I'll buy ice cream later!" he added, Axel stopped immediately.

"So it's me and Roxas, huh?" Sora asked as he stood next to me strapping on the gear he got from Axel. I nodded with a smile. "This is gonna be good. I've learned a lot from him and you, but I still think he might beat me here…" he added before stepping up. I looked down smiling; he had no idea what he could do when he put his mind to it.

I closed my eyes and sighed, "So you have a new assignment for Sora and me? Or are you just here to see if Roxas has what it takes to become a requite?" My father stood next to me now, I had known he had been there for a while but waited for him to come to me. He shifted and chuckled and I opened my eyes to look at him.

"Both, first off, you two are in charge of protecting the Aether girls, second, what's your opinion of the boy?" he asked, he was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans to help blend in. He was smiling, that was unusual. Something was up, and obviously so. Sora and Roxas had gotten nowhere in their battle yet.

"He's strong, smart and fast enough but I'm not sure if he has enough heart. However, we should train him and if he isn't capable move him to an office position because he knows more than he should." I replied with a blank look on my face while watching as Sora and Roxas continued at a standstill. He nodded and then he turned his attention to Kairi as she walked up. "Hey Kairi, you and Sora really hit it off didn't you?" I smirked and she blushed. My father took notice.

"So you and Sora, huh? You like him much?" he asked. Sora made a strike and Roxas pulled of a reversal, Sora had predicted it and whipped around to counter but Roxas had done a double reversal and made a strike for Sora's exposed back. Sora moved fast and pulled a backwards reversal so that they were facing away from each other. Kairi was blushing as my father continued his interrogation also asking about her home and enjoyed activities.

Sora spun first catching Roxas in the stomach as he was trying to turn. He was winded temporarily but recovered enough to dodge away as Sora came at him. Then Roxas took a surprising risk and lost another five spheres but forcing Sora to the defensive. He kept hammering down on Sora who brought up a meager defense that was slowly breaking. Sora leapt back and Roxas followed as the match became more even. Roxas kept attacking and dodging while Sora blocked and countered. Eventually Sora mimicked the move Roxas had pulled on Xion and stole away Roxas's bat before brutally finishing him.

"Sora has just defeated the Twilight Town Struggle Champion, and has become this year's Zanarkand Blitzers Captain! What a surprise, well that's it for this year's tryouts. Yuna Gullwing out!" Yuna finished clicking off the mike and tossing it in the air only to catch it seconds later and putting it back in the equipment box. Cheers flooded the area and Kairi leapt into Sora's arms giving him a big kiss as he spun her around. Roxas waited until they were done and shook his hand. I smiled at him, I was doing that a lot today, and tomorrow I'll have to do an extra amount of frowning.

My father moved to talk to Roxas pulling him aside a ways off. I checked the time and headed home to get ready and give the restaurant enough time to pull some strings for me. I called them on the way and they gladly switched some reservations around to get me a table. I reached home and pulled my keys from my pocket and unlocked the door slipping inside. I went to my bedroom and flung open my closet, I looked at all of my clothes grabbed three outfits out and then looked at them critically, for three seconds, before choosing a charcoal shirt with black pants and a silver tie.

Then I jumped into the shower to clean up and in total it took me about half an hour to get ready before I headed out the door heading off to the KHDIA facility to meet with my father and Roxas. It took about ten minutes to walk there but only so I could avoid sweating. My father looked up at me as I entered the room. Roxas was being briefed on our activities, and our enemy, the Heartless Mob. "Exellent, just on time. Roxas, Riku will be training you in the field, starting with weapons training tomorrow at six a.m. On your downtime you will be helping to keep watch over Kairi and Xion Rivers, whom you already know the identity of." he finished briefing Roxas. "Riku will explain to you about the weapons you will be provided with, welcome to Kingdom Hearts: Defense and Intelligence Agency." he added before walking out.

"Alright, since you joined our ranks, you will be permitted to carry a synthetic version of a mystical weapon known as the Keyblade." I said as I pulled a keychain in the shape of a crystal orb and flicked the clasp, a blade in the shape of an old fashioned key, the blade itself was silver and the part that actually would fit into the lock was shaped like a three prong crown, appeared in my hand with a flash. The guard was gold and wrapped completely around the hilt. "The only model so far is the synthetic Kingdom Key. And should your heart prove strong enough, you might be able to activate a true Keyblade. We currently hold four keychains in this facility that have yet to be activated. My father is the wielder of one, as is your father, though he hasn't used it in a long time. Aqua also holds a keychain, she's picked it up from time to time. Any questions?"

"Um… No…" Roxas mumbled in response. I rolled my eyes and smirked, before leading him to weapons commission. It was a two minute walk to get there and the entire way Roxas was silent, probably thinking through everything he learned. As we walked in he stopped and asked, "Why do we need to watch Kairi and Xion?"

"Their security system isn't in yet. So, until then, we are the security system." I responded before looking at one of the scientists in the room. "Hey George, this is Roxas Noland, he's new and needs a keychain." I said. He gladly gave him a keychain and told him the basics on activation. "Alright, now let's get going, I have a date in twenty minutes and a twenty minute walk to get there." I said as I headed out the door.

"So you and Xion huh?" Roxas said raising an eyebrow as we walked to the exit. "Listen, if you hurt her I won't hesitate to beat you to a bloody pulp." he stated. I nodded; _I wouldn't want it any other way._ We walked the whole way without saying another word. Aqua Grieton opened the door with a smile. "Hi Aqua, Kairi home yet?" Roxas asked with a smile.

"Yeah, she brought your cousin home with her too." she winked and giggled. "And Xion will be out in a couple seconds." she added in my direction as she let Roxas in. "By the way, if you hurt her I won't hesitate to beat you to a bloody pulp." she stated with a serious look on her face.

"Well, you're second in line." I responded before adding, "Wouldn't dream on it." I smiled again, none of that tomorrow. "And here's the beautiful lady now." I said as Xion stepped out the door past her aunt. She was wearing a black dress and had a matching handbag; her hair swept behind her left ear and hung over her right. She blushed hearing my comment and I took her hand placing a kiss on it. Then, using a trick my father taught me I summoned a rose from the garden at my house and gave it to her. "Careful with the thorns, it's freshly picked." I smiled. "I'll have her back by nine." I added as we left and Aqua smiled and nodded.

**Well that's it for chapter six. Sorry it took so long, the reason is actually not just that I've been busy with school and work. I've been planning out a new story, the first part of which will be a prologue to the entire KH series, and a continuation starting after Kingdom Hearts: 3D. I'll be posting news about it my profile and begin taking suggestions for the worlds they will visit. Please feel free to tell me what I should improve on and make any suggestions for this story or the suggestions for the worlds in the new story coming up. **

**Until Next Time,**

**Thanks For Reading!**


End file.
